Natsuo's Cooking
by Fisou
Summary: What happens when our two little cute Zeros are left alone at Soubi's house ? How can a naive question lead to something like this ? oO :Oneshot : YoujixTsun : summary sucks : R&R plz !


**Author** : Fisou  
**Title **: Natsuo's Cooking  
**Base** : Loveless  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai  
**Pairing** : YoujixNatsuo

**Disclaimer** : Don't own it !

**Note** : My first fic in English… I have to improve myself, I'm sure it'll be full of mistakes… I'll be very grateful if someone help me to correct these ! I hope you'll like the fic ! This is a pointless one-shot of Youji and Natsuo, the first Zero pair we meet in the story. I love them, so I had to write something about them :)

Thanks Cachouille for helping on the ending !

Thanks my lovely Kiki for being my beta !

xxx  
**Natsuo's Cooking**  
xxx

Youji sighed. He was sitting quietly on the stairs which lead to Soubi's apartment, trying to kill the birds which were flying near by him. He was bored. Kyo was staying at school until late to finish a painting, and Soubi was sexually harassing the poor Ritsuka somewhere in town. Still, he wasn't alone in the blonde's house. His fighter was here, busy experimenting things he wouldn't do at the Seven Moons. Reaaaaally, really boring.

Speaking of the wolf, Natsuo opened the entrance door and ran to him, holding his finger in front of him.

"Youji ! Look ! I've burn myself !" he shouted, a huge grin on his face.

Youji blinked "You seem to enjoy it."

"Yes!" was the joyful response of his friend.

"And what were you doing ?"

"Cooking !"

"…heh?"

" Do you want to taste it ?"

"You're sure it's safe ?"

Natsuo clenched his fists. "What do you mean…?"

Youji sneered. "Nothing, after all I can't be afraid of a stomach ache, can I ?"

"I've decided"

The greenish haired boy looked up on Natsuo who was going up stairs. "On what ?"

"I'll give your part to Kyo. Even if he's on Soubi, I believe he'll be happy."

It made Youji blink again. "Wait ! Who said I wasn't going to eat your thing !"

The red-head turned-around. "You will ?"

His sacrifice sighed. "I will."

"Great" Natsuo smiled "Get your ass inside, I won't bring it to you."

Youji watched his friend close the door after entering the room. For some reason, he felt that anyone but him should eat Natsuo's cooking. Especially not this perverted grown-up. Maybe because he was his fighter, or maybe because he was the one he was fated to be bound with. He shook his head. Thinking of it wasn't leading him anywhere. He stood up and came back in the apartment. To anger his friend by making him wait wasn't the best thing to do.

Natsuo was lying on Soubi's bed. He did not even move when he heard his sacrifice closing the door. "You sure took your time"

"I didn't take that long…"

The red-head sat up. "But it'll be cold ! Now sit down and eat."

"Am I not the one supposed to order you around here ?"Youji said, lifting an eyebrow.

Natsuo smirked. "Kyo, I wonder when you'll come by…" he whispered, faking sadness.

The emerald-haired boy grumbled, then took the plate which was waiting for him on the table, and started to eat it, his friend silently watching him. Even without the victory smile on Natsuo's face, he would have known that he was tricked. It wasn't needed to be brilliant to know that. Still, he knew that Natsuo was able to wait for Kyo, to give him the food, to let the blond pat him between the ears, just to piss him off.

"So ? How is it ?"

The voice of his fighter made him jump with surprise, and pulled him out of his thought.

"Awful."

"You're mean." He frowned.

"Just joking Tsun' ! Don't be mad at me."

" You'd better ! I made this for you, because you looked bored. So now finish it or I'll stuff you myself like a goose."

So this was made especially for him heh ? Youji couldn't help but smile at this. Tsun could be cute too, when he wanted to be.

"So it wasn't just to burn yourself like a steak ?"

Natsuo smiled. "I guess you're also right."

It made the other laugh "You're a masochist."

"I'm not ! What's the point in loving the pain if you can't feel it."

He put the empty dishes in the sink. "Anyways, not feeling pain isn't a reason not to tend your wounds or burns, ne ?" he said, while grabbing the first-aid kit and going back to his friend's side. He took place on the bed, sitting next to Natsuo. "Show it to me."

Natsuo obediently raised his hand, carefully watching how his sacrifice was taking care of his burn. Although both of them couldn't feel the pain, Youji was sure to be gentle, applying the ointment lightly, dressing the wound without tightening it too much.

"Aren't you bored ?" Natsuo asked suddenly.

"What should I be bored about ?"

"Not being able to feel pain."

"Why should I ? Are you ?"

"Sort of. I wonder, if we can't feel pain, cold or heat…maybe we can miss some other things, good things, I mean."

Youji closed the first-aid kit, and put it on the floor.

"Do you want to try it ? "

Natsuo laid his eye on his friend, a fine eyebrow raising.

"How ?"

"How ?" he smirked "Let me see…"

The redhead blinked, and started to back off as Youji was slowly crawling on the bed, advancing towards him in a feline manner. Youji's smirk grew wider.

"I'm not going to bite you, you know ?" he said in a half-mocking tone, bending over his fighter.

Natsuo felt soft lips on his neck, brushing against his skin. He couldn't suppress a shudder when these lips laid a trail of light kisses along his jugular, and began to suck on it gently. He closed his eyes trying to calm down. This was a test, only a test, nothing more.

"Tsun, did you feel something ?"

Natsuo felt Youji's breath against his skin. Now he was everything but calm.

"Guess not, since you're not answering…" pouted the emerald-haired sacrifice.

He slowly lifted his head and noticed that Natsuo's eyes were closed. Raising an eyebrow, he smiled.

"Maybe I should…" Before his fighter could predict his moves, Youji leant forward and pressed their lips together.

Natsuo was in a considerable state of shock, but he kept his eyes shut. He didn't expect this to happen, a few minutes ago, when he was cooking innocently something for his sacrifice, only to cheer him up a little. Maybe he had made a mistake with the ingredients. Maybe Soubi had weird stuff that he misunderstood with food ingredients. Could it be something like that ? Maybe Youji was just playing, or maybe he did have feelings for him ? And maybe Natsuo had to stop with the maybes ? Youji was his closest person, he knew he loved him in several ways but…he never thought of this one…until one minute ago. After all, they weren't the romantic type, ne ?

A low growl escaped Youji's throat. Natsuo wasn't reacting at all. He didn't know what kind of reaction he wanted his fighter to have, but certainly not that nonexistent one. He moved his lips away from Natsuo's, and seeing no improvement in his friend behavior, stood up and went in the middle of the room, pouting heavily, and highly frustrated.

"I guess you really don't feel anything" he murmured, with a slightly angry tone.

Natsuo shivered when Youji's warmth had left him. He finally opened his eyes, and saw his emerald haired sacrifice, his back turned on him, his arms visibly crossed on his chest, and his tail whipping the air.

The fighter blinked, his ears flattening on his head. He sensed that Youji wasn't in the best mood. Natsuo stood up and walked toward the other boy. He gently took hold of a greenish tail, and let it slip slowly between his fingers.

"You shouldn't be mad you know. You felt something, didn't you ?" he whispered.

Youji's anger grew wider. Yes he felt something, but he wasn't going to admit it so easily, not when he was afraid that his fighter didn't felt anything. He didn't know why this simple thought angered him, and that was making him even more aggravated.

Two slender hands set themselves on his shoulders, sliding down his back in a gentle massage. He closed his eyes, sighting mentally and trying to relax under his fighter touch. But he wasn't relaxing at all ! He couldn't when HIS fighter was touching him LIKE THAT.

Youji's eyes were suddenly wide opened. He wasn't thinking that, he wasn't feeling that…  
"Don't you like it ?" asked softly the green-eyed teenager, sensing the rigidity of the muscles under his hands.

Hearing the disappointed voice of his mate, the emerald-haired boy tensed up and blamed himself for being so stupid.

"No. I mean, Yes ! Um, I mean…I like it."

"Really ?" Tsun exclaimed.

"Yeah, really." approved the other, loosing the battle with himself of not showing this indescribable feeling.

Natsuo smiled, and wrapped his arms around his sacrifice's waist. He placed a gentle kiss on Youji's nape and put his forehead on his shoulder. "We are both feeling something good. The experience is successful."

Youji blinked. "Experience ? Good ?"

"Yeah, good. We should do that more often. Very more often"

"We're going to end up like Kyo and Soubi, you know ?"

"Friends ?"

"Without ears."

"You don't want it with me ?"

Youji turned around in his fighter arms, and put a small kiss on his lips. He slid his arms around Tsun's neck, and with his newly refound confidence, he led the other toward Soubi's bed. Natsuo sat down on it with the other teenager on his laps.

"No, I do want it with you." answered finally the emerald-haired teen.

The green-eyed boy was blushing like mad. Hypnotised by his mate, all he could do was staring at him, speechless. This definitely wasn't the turn of things he was expecting when he was cooking. But he wasn't complaining, oh no. If he had known that a simple little question like "Aren't you bored of not feeling anything ?" would have led him into this situation, he would have asked it to Youji earlier.

Speaking of the wolf, the other Zero was smiling strangely. He leant forward and planted his lips on Natsuo's, in a long and sweet kiss.

"May I join you ?" said a joyful voice coming from the entrance.

The teenagers parted and eyed the newcomer with a murderous glare.

"Go join someone else somewhere else if you don't want to have your two little lower brains cooked by one of us in this very place, baka Kyo." growled Youji.

"Yeah that should be fun" added Natsuo, licking his lips in a predatory way.

"I finished my painting earlier than I thought, but seeing as Soubi isn't here, I'll leave you two alone, ne ?"

"Sounds good to me…"

"You're absolutely not cute at all !" cried Kyo, running away from the teenagers.

Hearing the sound of the slammed door, the teens stared at each other. It wasn't long before the whole street could hear their laughter.

A few minutes later, Youji laid down a flushed Natsuo on the bed.

"So, where were we ?"

**OWARI**

That's it ! Review please :biggest smile of the world:


End file.
